everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Actuelle Noel
40px|right|link=:Category:Roybels|Roybel |image=file:actuel_fullbody.png |caption=Christmas Spirit |story= A Christmas Carol |parent = Daughter of The Ghost of Christmas Present |role= To be the next Ghost of Christmas Present |powerfulqualities=Omniscient in present happenings |age=16 |alignment=Roybel |roommate= Rubie Red |heartsdesire= I wish everyone could be joyful all the time. I really do try my best to brighten everyone’s day through the best way I know how: Christmas cheer! If only everyone were as kind to each other the whole year ‘round as they are at Christmas, then maybe everything would be a little bit brighter. |magictouch= I know what’s going on everywhere at the current time. This means that I don’t have to waste time poking around for gossip! |romancestatus= Maybe I will find a nice boy someday, but I can’t see the future. I’ll leave that to Avenir! |cursesmoment= I am very forgetful. I’ll be in the middle of talking to someone and…um…what was I saying again? |favsubject= Muse-ic class is awesome! Singing Christmas Carols is my favorite! It kinda makes people mad though. I’m not sure why. |leastfavsubject= Crownculus, and Chemythstry, and…well, any class that I have to remember things for. I try SO hard but none of it sticks. |bffea= Avant Noel and Avenir Noel }} With Actuelle around you’d think it was Christmas every day. This ghost of Christmas is full of the Yuletide spirit and lives to make others smile. She can’t seem to remember anything you tell her and that causes people to think she’s inconsiderate. She can’t help it though, it’s part of her curse! But as bad as her memory is she could never forget her close friends and family. Biography Actuelle Noel is the daughter of the Ghost of Christmas Present. She was created by pixiesera on deviantart. Personality Actuelle is a cheerful soul and is sweet natured. She chooses to live in the moment and be happy with what's happening now. She is by far the friendliest of the Noel cousins. Some might say she's overwhelmingly friendly. She loves to make people happy and sometimes tries a little too hard to do so. She also LOVES Christmas to an insane degree. It is her favorite time of the year, naturally, and she's in the Christmas spirit all year 'round. Her reasoning for her love of Christmas is that she loves how generous and cheerful everyone is during Christmastime and wants to spread those feelings and good will every day. She somehow wears her fur and boots even in warm weather without feeling uncomfortable. No one really knows how. Being the heir to the Ghost of Christmas Present, Actuelle has the ability to see everything that is currently happening anywhere in the world, no matter where she is. Her vast insight on the here and now comes in handy but her gift does come with a curse. Actuelle has a very short term memory and this gets her into a lot of trouble. She's seen as flaky, dumb, and inconsiderate because she simply can't remember. She can't seem to make many friends because they think her forgetfulness means that she doesn't care. On top of that, her constant up beat attitude comes across as annoying to a lot of people. But that doesn't get her down. She's always got her cousins! Appearance Actuelle has tanned skin, a curvy figure, and bright emerald green eyes. She has medium length, curly, auburn hair. She is 5 ft 2 in tall. Fairy tale – A Christmas Carol The Story from 's Point of View Actuelle's story is Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. ''Her father is the Ghost of Christmas Present and is one of the ghosts that visits Ebenezer Scrooge. What is their Destiny Actuelle's destined to be the next Ghost of Christmas Present. Like her father, Actuelle loves the Christmas season and is happy-go-lucky and giving. She very much wants to take over her father's role in their story and looks forward to it, but not too much. After all, her head is stuck in the present! History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family ''Ghost of Christmas Present :Actuelle's father is the Ghost of Christmas Present. She and her father have a very close relationship. Avant Noel and Avenir Noel :Actuelle has two cousins, Avant and Avenir, who are the children of the ghosts of Christmas Past and Future respectively. These three hang around each other pretty much exclusively. They are a close nit family and not many people try to split them up. Actuelle adores both of her cousins and would do anything for them. Friends :Actuelle tries to be friendly towards everyone but considers her cousins to be her best friends forever after. Romance :Actuelle is not romantically interested in anyone at the moment. Enemies :Actuelle does not have any known enemies. Other Story Characters Child of Jacob Marley :COMING SOON Child of Ebenezer Scrooge :COMING SOON Pet Jingle :Actuelle has a baby reindeer as a pet. Her name is Jingle. Story Characters Gallery Actuel fullbody.png Actuel noel bio.png Notes *Actuelle is a Roybel. She fully accepts her destiny but also sides with those who do not. *Actuelle's first name is a variant of the word 'actuel', which literally translates to 'current' in French. This is a nod to her being the next Ghost of Christmas Present. Her last name is the French word for Christmas. *Actuelle was originally created in February of 2015 *Actuelle was chosen for SpellLight for December 2018. Category:Pixiesera Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Spell Light Category:A Christmas Carol